Love & Hate
by Cainy
Summary: [oneshot] Naraku finds a peaceful hot spring where he can be alone during his period of heat. Unfortunetly for him, Sesshomaru finds him and decideds to take advantage of the situation..[SesshyxNaraku contains YAOI&smut]


**Love**

**&**

**Hate**

Steam rose from the scorching waters of the hot spring, blocking out most of the evening sky above. It made everything around it seem white, peaceful, and most of all, secluded. Naraku slowly gripped his purple kimono close to his form as he approached the waters edge. The kimono was the only thing wore that day, leaving his smooth, slender legs bare.

The half demon exhaled softly, something obviously on his mind. Slowly, he approached the outer rim of rock that surrounded the spring, taking a seat on them as he carefully slipped his legs into the hot water. Today, he was completely alone. No puppets, none of his incarnations, and none of his poisonous insects were anywhere to be found. Today was a horrible, humiliating day for Naraku. This day was even worse than the period of time half demons lost their powers. His throbbing arousal which he carefully hid under his kimono was a good hint...

Today, Naraku, the fierce demon lord; feared and hated by the countless pitiful lives he ruined, was... in heat.

When a half-demon was in heat, not only did they lose their powers, but they also felt extremely horny for a long period of time unless they mated. Many demons usually enjoyed it... but not Naraku. A half demon who made quite a few enemies, who would love nothing more than to kill them whenever they got the chance, couldn't afford to lose their powers for a second. That was why he wandered all the way out into the middle of the woods, hoping no one would find him. He couldn't make a puppet, he couldn't make a barrier, he couldn't control his insects, he couldn't control Kohaku or anyone else, and surely, his incarnations like Kagara would try to kill him in this state.

He closed his eyes tightly, reaching into the folds of his kimono to grasp his erection in his hand. This was the only thing he could possibly do to ease the pain. Silently, he wished he could've brought Kohaku or one of his incarnations so he could screw them instead of himself. Life was always cruel fora half demon like himself...

Naraku began to stroke himself slowly, moaning faintly, his eyes slitted in pleasure. He wasn't thinking of anyone in particular, not even a specific gender, he just concentrated on bringing himself to release so he could rid himself of this pitiful condition. Slowly, he took his other hand, using it to finger his entrance as he continued to squeeze and stroke his cock, bringing himself to full erection. His hips arched against his hands, gasping and moaning softly as his fingers moved against his prostate. He panted; his cheeks flushed as he bucked his hips eagerly into an invisible lover.

"Naraku." The half demon jumped when he heard a voice, covering himself with his kimono as he turned around to glare at his intruder. There stood Sesshomaru, looking as calm and emotionless as ever. Luckily for Naraku, his back was facing him so the demon didn't see him pleasuring himself earlier.

Naraku growled faintly; he was so lost in pleasure before that he didn't even notice Sesshomaru's presence. Unfortunately, he was in no condition to fight. As weak and useless as a damn human in this state... "What do you want?"

"To think it was this easy to sneak up on you, Naraku. You must be losing your edge..." Sesshomaru ignored his question, unsheathing his Tokijin, his face blank as ever. "Tell me, is it really you? Or is this another one of your puppets?" Surely the dead showed more emotion than this demon.

'_Not a fight... Not now...'_ Rising swiftly to his feet, Naraku cringed at him distastefully. "Leave me alone... I'll be more than happy to fight you tomorrow..."

The dog demon looked at Naraku from head to toe, paying special attention to his smooth feminine legs. A rare sight indeed, for a male. "Why wait till tomorrow when I can kill you now? I can tell that you're the real thing... and that you're alone... I may never get a better chance..." He paused. A scent that was familiar to all demons, half or full, filled his nostrils. "So that's it..." A smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face as he discovered his foe's secret weakness. "I can smell it... you're in heat... aren't you?"

Heat rushed to Naraku's face as he looked away, too ashamed to look Sesshomaru in the eyes. "... Just go... Surely, you know the feeling... Leave me be and show some mercy... Besides, this isn't a fair fight..." He looked up hearing the sound of Sesshomaru's feet against the forest floor, slowly closing in on him. Naraku panicked slightly, backing away from him. This was too cruel... even for such a demon as Sesshomaru.

"You're right... this isn't a fair fight... but it's a perfect opportunity to take my revenge on you for tricking me and trying to absorb me into your body you bastard..." Sesshomaru's lips curled into a wolfish grin, making Naraku shudder and back up even more. The look the dog demon gave him made him feel even more uncomfortable. Maybe that's why he never showed much emotion, for his grin made the hairs on Naraku's neck prick up.

The half demon growled, trying to mask his fear. "Stop this! You know I can't fight you! Don't you have any honor? This isn't even a challenge!" Begging. He felt as if he was begging, pleading for his life... He was at the mercy of this demon now... A demon he was foolish enough to cross in the past, and now he was going to pay dearly for it. This they both knew, and there seemed to be no sense in trying to reason with him.

Naraku backed up until he was several feet deep in the water. Still Sesshomaru stepped closer. As he moved to take another step back, his foot slipped on a rock covered in moss, causing him to fall backwards into the spring with a splash. He landed on his butt, his legs spread involuntarily as his kimono was pushed open by the steaming water.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the site... Naraku dripping wet, his long black hair damp and clinging to his body, his kimono was hanging off his shoulders and was opened, revealing his lower stomach. His legs were spread apart, knees sticking out of the clear water. As the kimono drifted further and further apart, he could see the half demon's arousal, erect and begging for attention. This made the dog demon get an idea. "Naraku... You're right, I shouldn't kill you in this state. No... I'll let you live for today, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go." He chuckled darkly, loving the look of confusion on the smaller man's face. "I'm going to torture and humiliate you until you _wish_ you were dead."

"No, get the hell away from me!" Naraku shuddered and shot him an icy glare. Sesshomaru merely smirked, hardly intimidated by the half demon's threats. His eyes widened as he saw the dog demon move closer, stripping himself of his clothing in an instant, dumping them on the bank before he moved closer. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Put those back on and leave me alone!" Naraku blushed brightly, struggling to get away. This wasn't good. Two demons naked, one in heat. This wasn'tgood at all...

Sesshomaru laughed, moving closer to the raven-haired demon as he tried to swim away. He latched on to Naraku's pale arm,pulling his body forcefully against his larger one. "I'll start by doing shameful, humiliating things to that body of yours." His hands moved to Naraku's smooth cream-colored shoulders, pushing the kimono off his body, leaving him completely bare.

"Oh..." Naraku closed his eyes tightly; he couldn't help but utter a soft cry of pleasure, as his body was pressed against Sesshomaru's. Their hips brushed against each other, causing him to latch onto the demon's shoulders, clinging to him tightly.There was no sense in denying it, It was what his body needed and Sesshomaru was probably the only one who could satisfy its craving. His legs wrapped themselves around the larger male's waist, trying to make more contact.

Sensing Naraku's desperation, Sesshomaru stopped moving, pulling away slightly in order to tease him. After all, this wasn't about love, this was about revenge. Again Naraku's body betrayed him. His hips bucked against Sesshomaru's, wanting to end his suffering once and for all. This time, the demon groaned faintly, grinding his hips against the half-breed's, wanting to satisfy his own body's cravings. Naraku ground back against Sesshomaru's hips, causing a pleasurable friction that made them both moan.

Sesshomaru spotted a cliff that over-lapped the spring and carried the clinging half-demon over to it, shoving him against the rocky wall. Naraku hissed at the violent action, feeling the sensitive spider-shaped burn ram against the hard rocks. In his weak, powerless state, the pain was amplified. Yet his legs still coiled themselves around the demon, rubbing their arousals together. The dog demon growled playfully, taking Naraku's chin between his thumb and index finger before he roughly shoved his head to the side, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of his neck. He was marking Naraku as his...

The half-breed's eyes widened, digging his nails into Sesshomaru's back, wincing and calling out in pain. Sesshomaru truly knew exactly how to humiliate him. He struggled and growled in frustration, but knew it was useless... He was too weak to escape the demon's grasp, besides, he belonged to Sesshomaru now. The mark on his neck was proof. "Bastard..." He hissed, causing Sesshomaru to grin evilly at him.

"Am I? If you really think so... why don't you leave?" The dog demon reached between them, sliding his hand down Naraku's navel to his neglected arousal, squeezing the shaft. His talented fingers curled around the base as he teasingly began to stroke him.

Naraku gasped loudly, moaning and bucking his hips against Sesshomaru's touch. His mind wanted him to push the demon away and make a run for it, but his body wanted to stay, and let Sesshomaru have his way with him, pleasuring him in return. Silently, he cursed himself as his body began to win over his mind. His hips rubbed against the other man's thigh, demanding more attention. "Ahh...ah...!"

The half-breed threw his head back, exposing his delicate throat to Sesshomaru. The demon took the opportunity to nip and kiss down his neck to Naraku's smooth chest. He caught the raven-haired demon's nipple in between his thumb and index finger, squeezing it until it became erect. Then he moved to the opposite, running his warm tongue over the hardening nub; an act that made Naraku forget that this was torture.

Curiously, Naraku moved his hand down his lower stomach, pushing away Sesshomaru's hand to feel himself up. He then moved his hand over to Sesshomaru's shaft, running his hands over it, causing the demon to groan. Naraku's eyes widened briefly before they fixed into a death glare.

"Something bothering you?" The dog demon cocked his head to the side, arching a slender eyebrow at his prey in question.

Naraku growled at Sesshomaru in jealously. "You're bigger than me..." He blushed faintly, staring angrily at the demon.

A pause before Sesshomaru laughed. "Of course... since I'm going to be the one doing most of the work... but you must've known that by now, right?" He grinned as his fingers found their way back around Naraku's shaft, fondling him. Gritting his teeth, the half-demon fought back the urge to moan and beg for more. "Nnn..."

"Bastard..." Naraku shuddered and groaned loudly despite himself, feeling the demon slowly massage his sack in his hand. He chocked out a cry as Sesshomaru's movements sent ripples of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Naraku...?" Sesshomaru whispered against Naraku's ear. His hot breath causing the half-demon to shiver in delight. "Are you... a virgin?"

His face reddened in embarrassment. "I've never been entered before... if that's what you mean—AHHH!" In that instant, without any further warning, Sesshomaru grasped Naraku's legs hard, forcing his erection deep inside of him, his entrance ripping at the sudden intrusion. This was enough to make Naraku scream in pain. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. He looked down, seeing blood from his torn entrance dissolve into the clear water. "BASTARD!" He screamed again, clawing and thrashing viciously at the demon's back. "You could've at least prepared me! You _knew _I was a virgin! You knew!"

Sesshomaru ignored his cries, shoving him hard against the rock wall. "You're forgetting, my dear Naraku, that I hate you..." He gave the broken half-breed a smug look as he lapped up the blood from the mark he made before.

Surprisingly, those words actually hurt... For the first time, Naraku felt used. "But you marked me as yours!" He glared, squirming and trying to push Sesshomaru out of him. This only made the pain worse and the demon groan faintly, as he was accidentally pushed deeper inside of Naraku. "Get away from me! Get away! I never want to see you again! I'd rather die than mate with you!" He paused in his sentence as he felt Sesshomaru's claws press against his neck.

"Yes, I did mark you as mine... but that was only to humiliate you..." His claws pressed dangerously close to Naraku's throat. They could easily slice the skin wide open. The thought caused Naraku to close his eyes and shudder despite the hot steamy water that surrounded them. "I assure you... nothing in this world would give me greater pleasure than killing you... Except of course for fucking you senseless..."

"..." Naraku lowered his head and relaxed his grip on Sesshomaru's back. There was blood under his nails from Sesshomaru's back, but the demon didn't seem to notice he was even bleeding. He decided he just wanted him to get over with this torture. Fortunately, they had been lingering long enough for him to adjust to the demon's size...

The demon chuckled, feeling victorious. He slowly withdrew, tricking Naraku into thinking that he was finished before he pushed back inside of the half-breed's heat, groaning deep in his throat. The warm water acted as a sort of lubricant, making it easier for Sesshomaru to thrust in and out of Naraku's tight virgin ass.

It wasn't long until he made the half-demon moan in pleasure, the pain slowly subsiding and giving way to a new feeling that made him want more. Naraku clung to Sesshomaru's form, bucking his hips to meet each thrust. "Ahhhh!" He cried out as the demon hit something deep inside of him which caused him to ram his hips down into Sesshomaru's dick, making the other man groan loudly in approval and pull away. "Hey!" Naraku hissed and panted. "I naver said you could stop!" How _dare _stop now! Now of all times. Just as he was begining to enjoy this too!

Sesshomaru ignored him as he withdrew himself from Naraku hesitantly. "Let's move else where..." He muttered, scooping the half-breed up into his arms, similar to a man would hold his bride on their wedding day. Naraku squirmed in his grasp, blushing and growling in protest. Lifting him with ease, Sesshomaru slowly waded out of the water, to the store, laying Naraku down on the grass. The dog demon caressed the side of Naraku's cheek, admiring how beautiful he face looked from this close.

Naraku tensed and swatted his hand away. "Cut that out and get on with it all ready..." He looked away, his cheeks flushed. The feeling of Sesshomaru inside of him made him want more... Besides, he didn't want to be fooled into thinking that the demon _actually wanted _him as a mate. His hips arched impatiently, his legs spreading to show him what he wanted.

"Has anyone ever told you how indecisive you are? Why, just a moment ago you said you'd rather die than mate with me... that you never wanted to see me again..." His lips curled into a seductive smirk.

"I...I changed my mind..." Naraku closed his eyes tightly, feeling weak and totally under Sesshomaru's control. "Do _not _make me beg..." A slight cringe as he bucked his hips again, pressing his erection against Sesshomaru's. Every second was like torture to him. "...Please..." The half-breed muttered quietly.

Those words were like a sweet melody of victory for Sesshomaru, making him grab Naraku's legs and position himself at his entrance. "Say it again... once more... louder this time..."

Naraku cringed again and wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's waist. "Please!" He begged, arching his hips up. His hand grasped his own arousal, stroking himself and bringing it to full erection. "Ohhh... please..."

The site made Sesshomaru stare hungrily at him, getting more aroused himself. He lifted Naraku's slender hips up against his before he thrusted into him deeply. This time, there was no pain, just sheer bliss. A low groan escaped Sesshomaru's lips as he began a steady rhythm. He was going slow, which made this whole experience seem less like a rape or mindless fucking and more like mating and lovemaking to Naraku.

"Ahhhh! More!" Tossing his head to the side, Naraku moaned, exposing his neck to Sesshomaru, who imminently devoured it with kisses and gentle bites. Each time Sesshomaru would pull out, Naraku's legs would push him back in, helping him force deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate. It felt better than he could ever have imagined...

The demon lifted Naraku's hips up even higher, allowing his thrusts to hit deeper inside of him. Sesshomaru's eyes slitted in pleasure, watching the half-demon whither under his powerful thrusts. Naraku's arms wrapped around the dogdemon, sliding down his shoulders. He could feel the muscles in Sesshomaru's back working as he pushed in and out of him.

The raven-haired demon rose up to meet each thrust. "Ahhh! H-harder...!" Naraku's begging was enough to make Sesshomaru lose control, and that's exactly what he did. He began to move less in rhythm and thrusted into him wildly. Abruptly, the demon's lips crushed against Naraku's, kissing him deeply.

Needless to say, Naraku was quite taken aback by this; it was the first time during this whole "session" that Sesshomaru kissed him on the lips.Normally, a kiss was thesymbol of love and affection... So why was the man kissing him? Despite his confusion, Naraku returned the kiss, moaning into it as the demon continued to hit his prostate. He felt Sesshomaru's tongue hungrily prod his mouth, generously opening his mouth to welcome the intrusion. Their tongues melted together, tasting and exploring each others' mouths.

They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues wrestled with one another's. "Sesshomaru...!" Naraku moaned out as he felt the other's hand slide between their bodies, milking his arousal eagerly, trying to bring him to release. Climax built up in the half-breed's stomach. A rush of ecstasy coursed through his body, as he cried out loudly in pleasure, cumming all over Sesshomaru's hand and both of their stomachs.

Soon after, Sesshomaru gave a chocked cry, burring his face into the crook of Naraku's neck as he hit orgasm. He gave one more powerful thrust, which caused Naraku to gasp and shudder at the sensation, as the demon spilt himself inside of him. Sesshomaru collapsed on top of Naraku panting, starring into his eyes as if he just realized what they had just done. _Mated_... that meant they were mates now... didn't it?

It took several minutes for them to catch their breath. Naraku shivered slightly, his arms wrapping themselves around the demon's neck. His finger tips brushed through his silvery hair, as if he didn't know what else to do with his hands. He shuddered as he felt Sesshomaru slowly withdraw from him, the sweat from their bodies making them stick together slightly. The silvery locks of the dog demon's hair brushed against the sides of Naraku's face, tickling him slightly.

Sesshomaru rolled over beside him. He felt really awkward and he could only imagine Naraku felt the same way. Slowly, Naraku curled beside him, hesitantly resting his head against the other's shoulder, his eyes closing. Maybe, this one night they could pretend they weren't enemies... Besides, after this things were going to return to normal right? They would go their separate ways and forget this ever happened, wouldn't they?

A chill went down Naraku's spine as he felt the demon's strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, just below the spider-shaped burn mark on his back. "I hate you..." Sesshomaru purred into Naraku's ear. How could such cold, harsh words be so warm and comforting? It must have been the way Sesshomaru said it; the loving and affectionate tone of voice he used.

Naraku chuckled faintly, nuzzling against the larger man's smooth chest. "I hate you too," he replied softly in the same loving tone of voice, already drifting to sleep from exhaustion.

It was late the next morning when Naraku awoke, feeling the lack of warmth from the body that laid next to him the night before. He sat up, looking around for the other, wincing slightly at the pain in his behind. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found, but at least he had the decency to cover Naraku's nude body with his purple kimono, rather than leave him there to freeze.

It was rather obvious what they both meant the night before, for no matter what, they were mates now. Of course, being the evil and vile demon lords as they were, they were too proud to admit it. So they used the word hate when they meant love; simple as that.

Naraku's fingers traced over the mark on his neck that Sesshomaru made, smiling faintly. Although his powers seemed to be coming back, he was glad that the mark was still there. It was a comforting thought actually... To know the demon would be back for him the next time they were in heat, or sooner in order to retrace his mark, letting everyone know Naraku was his...

The half-breed slowly rose to his feet, despite the pain from his entrance and slid his kimono on over his shoulders, closing it in order to cover himself. As he shifted, he noticed something fall down from behind his ear, tumbling down to the ground by his feet. Naraku blinked in confusion, blushing faintly as he picked it up in his fingers. It was a flower... White petals with a green stem, very beautiful. Naraku was never much of a flower admirer in the past, but he wished he knew what kind it was. Turning it delicately in his fingers, his cheeks reddened, realizing that Sesshomaru must've placed it in his hair before he left...

Carefully, he placed the flower back into his hair, the stem resting above his ear. He smiled, his finger lightly touching one ofits silky petals. "I still hate you... Sesshomaru..."

**-The End-

* * *

**

Author's Notes: Well! I finally finished my first one-shot fan fic! This is also the first thing I've written in a really long time. I must admit, I'm not overly fond of Inu-Yasha. That's probably because I hate the main characters... I mean honestly, It's been like 3 seasons, yet Kagome and Inu-Yasha STILL get into stupid fights, unknowing that they both secretly love each other, despite ALL THE HINTS! Damn straight couples... ¬¬; I must say however, that I really love the villains. The heroes are the typical boring anime heroes, but the villains are different; they're attractive, strong, and even make you want them to win!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it... I decided to make Naraku a bit more feminine, bitchy, uke-like, and cute. I also made Sesshomaru have two arms, which is easier for writing, and also I gave him a bit more personality. He's a bit of a sexy, seductive, rapist, bastard in this fic, but I love it! This fic is 8 pages long, took 2 hours to think of, 3 days to write, and was edited and revised 4 times before submission, by myself and a friend. So know, that I try very hard not to make mistakes!

So what'd you think? TASTEFUL flames are always good, but if they're distasteful, cruel and all in capital letters, you're only proving yourself to be an asshole, and your review will be deleted. I LOVE reviews, and if you people give me some ideas, I might actually write more if they inspire me enough!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, if I did, I would make it Yaoi and unsuitable for children and people weak of heart -grins-.

Please Review! Ja! -smirks-

--Muraki


End file.
